ʻO koʻu Kuleana! (¡Mi Libertad!)
by Laydania
Summary: Arceus ha enloquecido, y declarado la guerra a los humanos. Los Pokémon lo acompañan, pero hay algunos que se niegan a esa idea. Mew, elegido por Giratina, rival del creador, elige y le entrega a entrenadores dignos un don, y eso incluye, para desgracia de Lillie, a Moon. Los jovenes elegidos deben detener la guerra, pero nadie puede salvar su universo sin algo por lo que luchar.
1. Prólogo: Despertar

_**(N/A larga. Nuevo fandom, nueva presentación Xd)**_

 _ **En un futuro, cuando mis hijos me pregunten cual era mi don cuando tenía su edad, yo los hare sentarse y les diré "hijos, yo tenía un don especial de ver a dos personajes que apenas se hablaban como pareja. Espero que ustedes lo hayan heredado y sirvan con honor al fandom."**_

 _ **¡Es que es impresionante! Siempre me gustan ships demasiado cracks xD Así que, repitamos: ¡Alola! ¿Cómo están, sunshines? ¡Es un placer entrar con un longfic a este fandom! Nuevo año, ¡nuevo fic! Cuando termine Ultra Moon, dije "tengo que escribir de esto conchetumare." ¡Y aquí estoy! xD**_

 _ **El primer capítulo de esto está listo xD Incluso, no habría prologo antes, pero se me dio la santa gana de que lo hubiera. So… Espero les guste, que tiene harto amor 3 Ah, y antes de que lo pregunten: Si, tengo un maldito crush en Helio.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

 **Prólogo: Despertar**

El legendario abrió un portal, respirando agitadamente por las heridas. Le escocían, pero no podía quejarse. El más mínimo sonido delataría su posición, un solo movimiento mal hecho y estaría perdido. Su acompañante lo sabía, por lo que igualmente mantuvo el silencio mientras atravesaban el negro portal.

El mayor de los legendarios llegó a un cementerio. En él, aterrizó en un claro, levantando polvo cuando sus patas tocaron tierra. Agachó la cabeza, permitiéndole a su acompañante saltar al suelo de una distancia segura. Este se volteó a verlo, pero la enorme bestia alzó su mirada dorada al cielo.

—Ya viene —le dijo. Su voz, suave, rompió un largo silencio—. ¿Qué harás? Puedo enfrentarme a él. Eso te dará tiempo para-

—No —le respondió la bestia, analizando las estrellas. Su voz, profunda y cavernosa, le invitó a quedarse en silencio—. Vete de aquí, Mew. No te hará daño a ti también. Ya derrotaron a Palkia y Dialga, no quiero que te haga lo mismo a ti.

—¿Y qué hare? ¿Dejarte solo? ¡Eres mi amigo! —le respondió el pequeño, temblando. ¡No podía estar pidiéndole eso enserio!—. ¡No puedo hacer eso! ¿Qué haremos sin ti? Si el enloquece…

—No me matara, no puede —le respondió susurrando el mayor, agitando la enorme cola. Apreciaba a su amigo por su preocupación, y por eso mismo no podía permitirle quedarse—. Por favor, vete. Él no sabe que estas de mi lado. Protege nuestras esperanzas a futuro. Él hará que Dialga y Palkia se pongan en contra mía.

—P-pero… —Mew frunció el ceño, aguantándose las lágrimas. Había adoptado la forma de un humano, pequeño, cuyos ojos aún azules y su cabello rosado eran lo único que recordaban a su forma original—. Por favor… —le rogó al ver que no aceptaría—. Sobrevive.

—No soy fácil de matar —respondió Giratina en voz profunda, pero su amigo lo conocía lo suficiente para percibir el tono de risa—. Tranquilo. Nos volveremos a ver, pero no pronto.

—Lo sé. —Mew sabía que debía irse, pero eso no evito que avanzara y abrazara la pata de Giratina. Por el tamaño que tenía, no podía ni siquiera terminar de rodearla, pero la fría piel de su amigo logró calmar sus emociones—. Te esperare. Elegiré bien.

—Lo sé. Por eso te confió la elección.

Mew retrocedió. Giratina se agachó a su nivel, permitiéndole a su amigo acariciarle la fría armadura que le rodeaba el rostro. Dolía, porque ambos sabían que sería la última vez que se verían en muchos años.

—Lucha hasta el final.

—Claro. Ese amorfo vera que le daré una buena cicatriz antes de perder.

Mew se permitió reír. Retrocedió, se giró y, sin volver la mirada, se perdió en los negros bosques cercanos al cementerio. Giratina lo siguió con su mirada dorada hasta que no pudo verlo, y alzó la mirada en el momento exacto en el que el cielo se partía en un tajo dorado.

De él emergió el creador de los Pokémon. Su luz se esparció por el cementerio, pero hubo un punto en el que la luz marcó un círculo alrededor de la sombra que ejercía el cuerpo de Giratina. El legendario miró fijamente al recién llegado, con la amenaza danzando en sus ojos.

—Hola… padre —saludó sarcástico. Apenas lo hizo, tuvo que saltar hacia atrás para esquivar una llamarada que quemó el lugar donde él estuvo segundos antes—. Yo también te extrañe.

—Giratina, señor de la antimateria —exclamó el creador, deteniéndose solemnemente en el cielo, con las tablas de los elementos girando a su alrededor—. Se te acusa de traición al asesinar a un grupo de humanos y Pokemón por igual. ¿Cómo te declaras?

Giratina lo miró fijamente, y Arceus le devolvió la mirada. En los ojos verde claro de su "padre", como el acostumbraba llamar a su creador, pudo ver un mensaje. "No te dejare tomar el control de mi reino." Era casi como si su padre le estuviera diciendo eso.

—Culpable —le respondió, pero no se refería al cargo que le daban. No, le estaba diciendo a su padre que el si lo haría: el tomaría el control del reino. Y definitivamente sería un mejor rey del que estaba siendo su padre—. Castígame, padre. O atrévete a intentarlo.

Los ojos de Arceus destellaron. Giratina sabía que, estando tan herido como estaba, perdería en un enfrentamiento directo, pero por eso ideó bien su táctica. Tomó aire, y le lanzo un Pulso Dragón. Como esperaba, su padre solo la bloqueó con la tabla de hielo. Se dio un impulso con las alas y se adentró en su propio ataque, acercándose a su padre sin que él lo notara.

Cerró los ojos, sabiendo que le iba a doler más a él lo que pasaría después. Tomó aire, y concentró sus energías. Preparó el ataque, y una vez junto a su padre le golpeó con todas sus fuerzas con una Esfera Aural, justo entre las aberturas del arco de su torso. Arceus soltó un grito de dolor, ladeándose y mirándolo con odio en sus ojos verdes.

Giratina abrió los ojos, y lo miró con sorna. Intentó que una leve sonrisa se adueñara de su rostro al ver a su padre colocándose de frente a él, intentando cubrir su herida. Estaba seguro de que su ataque le dejaría una cicatriz, una hermosa cicatriz que **nunca** podría borrar.

Recibió de lleno el Rayo Hielo, que le golpeó en el pecho, donde tendría su corazón si fuera un humano… o si no fuera inmortal. Enseñó los dientes, desafiando a la muerte a venir por él, mientras caía al suelo generando un terremoto. Le dolía el lomo y el pecho, congelado, pero eso no evitó que luchara por ponerse de pie.

—Te destierro —escuchó antes de que ese dolor le atravesara, haciéndolo volver a caer. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciéndole Arceus? ¿Cómo podía estar causándole tanto dolor? Alzó la cabeza para verlo, y lo vio a su lado, con todas las tablas brillando a su alrededor.

—¿Q-que me estas h-haciendo?

Una nueva oleada de dolor le hizo soltar un atronador aullido. Pensó en Mew, quien seguramente había escuchado aquello y pensaba devolverse, por lo que apretó los dientes aguantándose otro grito. Arceus alzó una tabla, la que cuidaba el poder de todos los Pokemón fantasma.

¿En que estaba pensando el desgraciado?

—Te condeno a vagar en un mundo alterno, cuyas leyes desafían a lo normal. —Arceus hizo un movimiento con la cabeza—. Hasta ahora, por tus venas solo corría sangre dragón. No puedo matarte… pero puedo hacer que te sientas como un muerto.

La tabla violeta se alzó, y se enterró en el pecho de Giratina. El legendario apretó aún más los dientes, sudando, mientras que la tabla se enterraba más y más en su pecho. No lo había notado, pero su cuerpo estaba dejando de ejercer sombra… y estaba cambiando.

—Vete de aquí, Giratina.

—Nunca —gruñó él, intentando ponerse en pie, pero no lo logró. ¿Dónde estaban sus patas? Bajó la mirada, pero no las encontró. Incluso, estaba… ¿flotando en el aire? ¿Y su sombra?—. ¿Qué me hiciste?

—Tu cuerpo no podría adaptarse a las condiciones de tu nuevo hogar —le respondió Arceus, alzándose frente a él—. Así que te hice un pequeño favor, cambiando tu cuerpo. ¡Felicidades! Oficialmente eres un fantasma, Giratina.

El dragón tardó en procesar lo ocurrido. Miró dolorosamente a Arceus, quien le devolvió una mirada neutra, e intentó ponerse en pie. El dolor que sacudió su cuerpo con solo el intento casi le hizo desistir, pero insistió hasta que logró enderezarse, volviendo a estar frente a frente a su creador.

—¡¿Qué me hiciste?! —volvió a preguntar, sintiendo la ira sacudiendo su cuerpo—. ¡Me convertiste en un… en un…!

—Monstruo —le respondió con un oscuro deleite el creador. Arceus hizo un movimiento con la cabeza: la tabla dragón impactó contra el cuerpo de Giratina en el costado, provocándole soltar un nuevo aullido mientras caía de nuevo. No podía moverse—. Oh, perdona. ¿Te dolió?

—¿T-tanto como a ti t-te duele el c-costado ahora? No. —La mirada verde de Arceus se llenó del más puro odio, pero Giratina solo lo miró con un destello de risa en sus ojos dorados—. C-cada vez que c-creas que e-estas cómodo, te d-dolerá. Y me r-recordaras. V-volveré, p-padre. Y tomare m-mi lugar —juró, sabiendo que su tiempo en ese mundo se acababa.

—Estaré esperando para matarte de una vez.

Giratina, a pesar del dolor que le provocó en el pecho hacerlo, permitió que una risa se le escapara. Sabía que, en su nueva forma, su hocico estaca igualmente cubierto por la armadura, pero también sabía que su padre había visto su intención en sus ojos.

—T-te desafió a i-intentarlo, p-padre. T-todos me r-respetan a mí.

—Vete ya de aquí, oscuro —le recriminó el creador, apoyando sus patas en el pecho de Giratina, causándole más dolor. Pero el legendario fantasma no se quejaría, no frente a él—. Te destierro por tu violencia, dañándome a mí y a mis hijos. Te prohíbo regresar a nuestro mundo.

Giratina quiso responder, pero sentía el cuerpo agarrotado. Luchó por tomar aire para, por lo menos, gruñirle, pero el suelo bajo sus pies se desvaneció. Lo último que sus ojos dorados percibieron fue la mirada, incluso, aterrada que le daba Arceus, antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

* * *

Pasaron siglos. Luego de un tiempo, había logrado volver a su forma original, pero el muy desgraciado lo había hecho bien. Había sellado su poder, aún faltaba tiempo… aún faltaba un sacrificio.

Acostumbraba a observar y cuidar su antiguo mundo tanto como el actual. Él era mejor rey que su padre, eso estaba claro, porque él no habría permitido que las guerras que hacían los humanos o Pokémon llegaran a ese extremo. Tantas muertes… le enfermaba saber que su padre no hacía nada por ello.

En ese momento, observaba atentamente a ese humano, el de cabello azul. Su sueño de tener su propio mundo… no lo juzgaba. Cada quien elige su deseo. Pero Helio empezó a ganarse su odio cuando lo vio atrapando a Azelf, Mesprit y Uxie. Ellos solían visitarlo, porque sabían la llave para ir a su mundo, y por ello les había agarrado aprecio.

Ese humano los llevó a la Columna Lanza. Giratina amaba ese lugar, pues al estar allí se sentía más cerca al que antaño era su hogar, no era difícil estar allí porque nunca iban humanos. Cuando vio a algunos humanos destruyendo algunos pilares del lugar, sintió su furia arder, por lo que les envió una pequeña llama que les quemó el trasero y los hizo correr hacia su superior, haciéndolo reír.

Digno castigo para una travesura, pensó, riendo suavemente.

Entonces llegaron los otros. Una mujer adulta, rubia, acompañada de otro chico rubio y de una chica de cabello azulado. El chico no parecía interesante, pero las dos mujeres tenían un aura de poder que le parecía conocida. Por ello, no le sorprendió que intentaran acercarse a el hombre para… ¿Detenerlo?

¿Por qué querrían hacer aquello, si el solo quería cumplir su deseo? Un mundo perfecto, sin errores, ¿no era lo que muchos querían? Vale, lo estaba buscando de la manera equivocada, pero era su única solución.

El hombre igualmente lo logró. Pero, al hacerlo, provocó un error en el espacio-tiempo, llamando a Dialga y Palkia. Por ello, y sabiendo que esos dos no eran igual desde que Arceus los atacó, tuvo que intervenir. Fue sencillo: abrió el portal, en medio del asombro de todos, y sin darle oportunidad a sus hermanos de hacer algo tomó al líder y volvió al Mundo Distorsión.

El hombre tardó en reaccionar. Giratina lo dejo sobre una de las tantas rocas destrozadas que había por allí, e hizo una pequeña muralla que protegió al humano de la gravedad alterada. El peliazul, lejos de parecer asustado, parecía más bien… curioso.

—¿Quién eres? —le preguntó. Su voz, madura, sorprendió a Giratina—. ¿Eres un dios?

—No estoy lejos de serlo —respondió, intentando sonreír—. Soy Giratina, señor de la antimateria —se presentó. Ese era el único nombre que seguía gustándole, porque "monstruo" y "asesino" no sonaban nada bien para presentarse.

El recién llegado parecía asombrado.

—¿El de las leyendas? —preguntó—. ¿El desterrado por su violencia?

—Si —gruñó Giratina, perdiendo de golpe el buen humor. Así que ese rumor había esparcido Arceus de él, ¿eh?—. ¿Qué sabes tú de eso, humano? ¿Quién eres?

Probablemente fue su tono el que provocó que una de las pokeballs que tenía el peliazul en el bolsillo se abriera. De ella salió un Crobat que lo miró amenazante. Giratina tardó en percibir que el Pokémon quería defender a su entrenador.

—Helio —se presentó el hombre, aunque Giratina ya sabía su nombre—. Líder del equipo Galaxia.

—Un placer —gruñó Giratina, algo perdido. Llevaba años sin estar frente a un humano, y se la hacía raro que fuera en el Mundo Distorsión—. ¿Qué querías hacer con la Cadena Roja? ¿Sabes que estabas dañando a Uxie, Mesprit y Azelf?

Helio, lejos de estar dándole atención, paseaba la mirada por el lugar, con un extraño brillo en los ojos oscuros. Luego, volvió a mirar a Giratina a los ojos, solo con Crobat de por medio.

—¿Alguien más vive aquí?

—Solo yo —respondió el legendario, algo incómodo. ¿Cómo un humano se atrevía a preguntarle tan directamente?—. ¿Por qué?

—Tu… eres un Pokemón —susurró, bajando la mirada, ausente—. Aquí no hay humanos…

—Estas tú —marcó.

—Pero yo… soy el rey… —Helio volvió a alzar la mirada—. Si no hay humanos, no hay sentimientos. Un mundo perfecto —declaró, sin apartar sus ojos oscuros de los de Giratina. Crobat pareció reconocer al legendario, porque retrocedió y se apoyó en el hombro de su entrenador—. ¿Puedo quedarme aquí?

¿De verdad Helio acababa de pedirle eso? Lo miró unos segundos, esperando que se rompiera y empezara a llorar rogándole volver a su hogar, pero el líder del Equipo Galaxia no apartaba sus ojos de los de él.

—¿De verdad quieres quedarte aquí? No hay nada más que yo, tú y tus Pokémon —informó, sacudiendo la cola, deseoso de tener las patas en tierra para juguetear con el suelo—. ¿Por qué te querrías quedar?

—El mundo era débil—respondió Helio, sereno—. Estaba lleno de sentimientos. Aquí, si no hay nadie más, estará bien. ¿Puedo?

Giratina ladeó el rostro, aún confuso, pero luego asintió sacudiendo la cola. A Helio y a Crobat los rodeó un aura oscura que luego se disipó.

—Claro que si —le dijo. Aunque la petición fuera rara, él, cómo rey, debía cumplírsela—. Ya no pasaras hambre, acabo de colocarte un hechizo —informó—. Puedes pasearte por aquí, y… —¿Qué más podía hacer allí? No lo sabía.

Helio tomó las pokeballs de su bolsillo, y las lanzó al aire. Un Honchkrow, un Weavile y un Houndoom salieron de ellas, y miraron fijamente a su entrenador.

—Este es nuestro hogar —les dijo—. Son libres de hacer lo que deseen.

Giratina quiso reír. El entrenador era serio, y bastante frio, pero el Crobat que seguía apoyado en su hombro demostraba que no trataba mal a sus Pokémon, y que incluso podía quererlos… un poco.

Los Pokémon, lejos de querer alejarse, rodearon a su entrenador y lo siguieron cuando él se acercó a una cascada, donde liberó a Gyarados. Luego, simplemente se sentó en el suelo, y cerró los ojos.

Vaya sujeto fue a encontrar.

Giratina iba a alejarse para darle su espacio y para ir a pasear por allí observando su hogar, pero un dolor le atravesó el pecho. Soltó un rugido, y cayó contra una de las superficies flotantes provocando un terremoto.

Helio se levantó enseguida y se acercó, con sus Pokémon siguiéndolo.

—¿Qué ocurre?

Giratina tragó saliva, mirando fijamente a Helio. ¿Debería contarle que pasaba? Helio lo miraba casi con desinterés, pero con una leve pizca de preocupación en sus ojos oscuros. Los Pokémon rodearon al legendario, dándole calor y disminuyendo un poco su dolor.

—¿Q-que se cuenta de A-Arceus en tu m-mundo?

—El legendario creador de la vida —informó Helio, asintiendo—. Ahora mismo está durmiendo, recuperando energías, mientras que Mew vigila nuestro mundo. —Eso hizo al legendario sonreír—. Él te desterró, ¿no? —finalizó el peliazul.

—Exacto, él lo hizo. —Giratina recuperó su forma original para ponerse en pie, pero los Pokémon seguían rodeándolo. Él gruñó—. ¿Adoran a Arceus? Él no los quiere. Tantas guerras… tantas muertes…

—Lo sé —respondió Helio, negando con la cabeza—. No me interesa, tampoco.

Giratina rodó los ojos.

—Él va a atacar, pronto —respondió el legendario, tragando saliva. Estaba asustado. No había recuperado todos sus poderes después del ataque, por más que hubiera pasado tanto tiempo—. Quiere reiniciar el mundo por la corrupción. Eso no habría pasado si él hubiera tomado medidas, pero claro —Un hondo gruñido nació de su pecho—, él no se equivoca.

—¿Y qué podemos hacer?

—La única opción es luchar —respondió, sacudiéndose. Miró a Helio, provocándole una sonrisa cuando notó la mirada en el rostro del entrenador—. ¿Quieres pelear? Pensé que no te importaba el otro mundo.

—Solo me importa una Ciudad. No quiero que le pase algo —dijo, manteniendo su porte sereno—. Quiero luchar por ellos. —Sus Pokemón asintieron, aun abrazados a Giratina.

El legendario quiso sonreír. Así que de eso era el aura que había sentido en el entrenador: un aura noble, de aquellos que se mantienen con la amabilidad que a él tanto le gustaba. ¿Habría más gente con esa aura en el mundo?

—Bien. A prepararnos, entonces. —Giratina habría deseado nunca tener que decir esas palabras. Sabía que venía destrucción, sabía que habría muerte. Pero también sabía que Arceus aún se resentía por la herida de su costado—. La guerra se acerca.

* * *

En la Sala del Orden, múltiples legendarios estaban presentes, solo… esperando. Ho-Oh se alzó, resintiendo de alguna manera la ausencia de Lugia a su lado, y sacudió las alas.

—¡Preséntate, creador! ¡Anhelamos ver tu rostro!

Un tajo dorado se abrió en el centro de la sala, bañándola de luz. De él, emergió Arceus, con los ojos cerrados, haciendo que los presentes se arrodillaran o inclinaran la cabeza. El creador abrió de golpe los ojos, enviando una corriente de viento que sacudió el pelaje o las plumas de los legendarios.

—Hola, hijos míos —saludó sonriendo, intentando enderezarse. Por ello, no pudo disimular la mueca de dolor que se adueñó de su rostro al tensar el costado, donde una cicatriz circular destacaba en la piel albina—. La hora se acerca. He de destruir el mal.

Arceus sabía que eso era mentira. Él solo quería destruir de una vez por todas a Giratina, tomar venganza por la herida aún dolorosa de su costado, ser por fin el rey absoluto del universo. Porque, si Giratina dejaba de existir…

—Han de buscar a aquellos con el aura benigna, y destruirla. Los que lo logren, serán premiados con un lugar a mi lado.

… Nada ni nadie podría enfrentarse a él.


	2. Escapando de una Cita

_**Corta aclaración: Yo le digo Moon a la prota porque, mientras que este fic era planeado (y escrito en parte), tenía entendido que Moon era el nombre oficial. Después me enteré muy tarde que no, así que tranquilos: Moon es, básicamente, la prota femenina. No hay más explicación ;)**_

 _ **Lo otro: Los nombre, en general, que uso son los de mi versión, la de español (soy chilena, que esperan), por lo que no esperen los nombres originales aquí. Son fáciles de deducir… creo.**_

 _ **Última cosa: Yo NO me apegó al canon. Hay algunas cosas que sí que tomare, pero no todo será apegado a lo que pasa originalmente, porque pues, no sé, me gusta así. Así que pueden considerar este fic como un "aparte".**_

* * *

 **I**

 **Escapando de una Cita**

¿Algo así se suponen que eran las citas?

Todo había empezado muy bien. Para celebrar su cumpleaños, Moon había invitado a Lillie a pasear por la isla de Melemele. Ambas iban camino a las Ruinas de la Guerra, para presentar sus respetos a Tapu Koko, conversando casualmente.

Mentira. Moon era la que más hablaba, pero ella solo podía contemplar cómo se movían los labios de la chica, y cada movimiento de su cuerpo. Lillie estaba cumpliendo ya diecisiete años, y había cambiado bastante: estaba más alta, casi le sacaba una cabeza a Moon, y se había desarrollado, además de que volvía a traer el cabello suelto. También había cambiado psicológicamente; ahora era más madura y seria, y también… también había agarrado gusto con su mejor amiga.

El tiempo también había obrado en Moon. Sus ojos gris tormenta ahora brillaban sabios, y su sonrisa ocultaba muchas cosas, pero seguía siendo la misma chica ingenua y feliz que tanto cariño recibía de Lillie. También estaba más alta, y había desarrollado bastante musculo luego de seguir entrenando para defender su título de Campeona. A pesar de todo, seguía usando el mismo gorro rosa, y vistiendo exactamente igual.

También seguía igual de infantil o peor.

—Entonces, mientras yo me enfrentaba a él, Zarala se acercó por detrás y le tiñó el cabello —dijo la chica entre risas—. Denio estuvo una semana con el cabello rosado. ¡Lo mejor fue cuando unos vagos empezaron a causar problemas, y él les dijo que pararan! Los chicos lo miraban y se reían. Tuve que intervenir yo.

Lillie dejo ir una risa, acompañando a su amiga. Le gustaba mucho la risa de Moon, representaba la felicidad que ella tantos años deseo sentir.

—Eh, Lillie, ¿qué has sabido de Gladio? —le preguntó de pronto su amiga, sonriéndole ampliamente.

—Oh… —La rubia ladeó la mirada—. No sé. Está en Kanto, por lo que me contó por las cartas, y ha conocido mucho. —Lillie sonrió—. La está pasando bien, creo.

Desde que se fue, Gladio había empezado a enviarle cartas a ella y a su madre, y hasta venía a verlas cada cierto tiempo. A ella se las enviaba por medio de una Staravia, y a su madre por medio de un Noctowl. Por ello, se había acostumbrado a estar mirando el cielo por si un Staravia estaba volando sobre ella.

—¡No sabes cuánto me alegro!

Lillie sonrió ante la felicidad en la voz de Moon. Volteó a verla, notando que ella jugueteaba con la pokeball de su cadera, la única que tenía, la de su Incineroar. La conocía, sabía que quería decirle algo. Tantos años juntas ayudaban.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó, notando que Moon desviaba la mirada y se mordía el labio. Estaba nerviosa. Y que la campeona insular estuviera nerviosa era mala idea… o era que estaba planeando algo malo para los demás.

—Lillie… —Los ojos grises de Moon se clavaron en los verdes de ella, haciéndola estremecerse—. Yo, amm… —Moon dejo ir una corta risa, avanzando para colocarse a su lado—. Tengo que darte algo. Pero necesito que cierres los ojos.

Como acto involuntario, la rubia se humedeció los labios, obedeciendo con un sonrojo en las mejillas. ¿Qué estaría pensando hacer Moon? Sintió que se acercaba, y que su cálido aliento le golpeaba los labios. ¿No estaría pensando…?

Sintió que la tomaba de una de sus manos, incrementando su sonrojo. No, debía estar equivocada, debía ser un error, ¿cierto? Moon no estaba pensando… besarla…

Entonces, ¿por qué quería creer que eso estaba pensando hacer la Campeona?

—¡Listo!

Había desconectado de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Abrió los ojos, encontrándose con una sonriente Moon aun sostenido su mano. En su muñeca, había una nueva pulsera que Lillie no sintió cuando se la colocaba.

—Quería regalarte algo más bien simbólico —dijo Moon, bajando la mirada con un sonrojo en las mejillas mientras la rubia miraba su pulsera. Era transparente, casi de cristal, y tenía en ella escrito su nombre. Era muy bonito.

—Oh, Moon... —susurró, rodeando con su otra mano la pulsera, sonriendo ampliamente—. No era necesario.

—¡Claro que si! —Moon la abrazó—. ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Lillie respondió casi enseguida el abrazo. Moon era irresistiblemente cálida. Le gustaba abrazarla. Le gustaba ella como persona, si era sincera. Cuando se apartaron, ambas se sonrieron, y volvieron a caminar en sincronía.

—Lillie… —Su nombre sonó bastante bonito proviniendo de los labios de Moon—. ¿Cómo ha estado tu madre?

Así que eso era. Samina había estado concentrada en las investigaciones. No había vuelto a perder la razón, y se empeñaba en estar con Lillie siempre que podía, pero la rubia sentía que cada vez se dedicaba aún más a las investigaciones… A las investigaciones para encontrar a su padre.

—No lo sé…

Moon la abrazó de lado, rodeándole la cadera debido a la diferencia de altura. El tacto relajó a Lillie, sintiéndose tranquila. Claro que confiaba en Moon, y no tenía problemas en decirle, pero: uno, ella **era** timida; dos, el tema era algo difícil; tres, todo era más difícil con Moon rodeándole la cadera.

—Mamá está segura de que Papá sigue vivo. —A la rubia le costaba hablar de su padre, como también le costaba acordarse de su rostro—. Dijo que tiene que buscarlo, pero no sé. Es como si estuviera buscando otra cosa. Como si estuviera buscando algún Pokémon en el Ultraespacio.

—Quizás lo está buscando a él.

Lillie se mordió el labio. Bajo la mano, rodeando la mano de Moon, buscando apoyo.

—No lo sé. Le he preguntado a Gladio sobre eso, y dice que él tampoco sabe nada, pero pareciera que está mintiendo. ¿Pero para qué preguntó? Ni siquiera me acuerdo mucho de él. Es como si quisieran evitarme ese tema.

—Una vez Gladio me mandó una carta a mí.

La rubia volteó a ver a Moon. Los ojos tormenta de la pelinegra destellaban, como feliz de poder decirle algo para calmarla. Asintió, confirmando lo que había dicho.

—Me habló de Samina y de Polo —informó, sorprendiendo aún más a Lillie, mientras se encogía de hombros—. Dijo que tú eras igual a tu padre. Incluso, dijo que te parecías más a él que a Samina. Quizás, la próxima vez que te veas en el espejo, lo veas a él en vez de a ti misma. ¡Y así te acuerdes de él!

Lillie sintió las lágrimas picándole los ojos. ¿Gladio le había dicho eso a Moon? ¿Por qué? No lo sabía, pero agradecía que lo hubiera hecho. Se mordió el labio, y abrazó fuerte a Moon. Ella correspondió el abrazo, y el acarició la espalda, apoyándola en silencio.

Quizás era por eso que la quería tanto. Por su apoyo interminable por toda su vida.

Retomaron la marcha en silencio. Llegaron finalmente a las Ruinas de la Guerra, y se acercaron en un acuerdo silencioso al altar erigido a Tapu Koko. Como se esperaban, no se presentó cuando se inclinaron ante él, luego de que ambas se quitaran el gorro. Había una leyenda en Melemele que a Lillie le gustaba mucho. Decían que, si alguien prometía algo frente al altar de Tapu Koko, el protector de la isla haría todo en su mano para que eso se cumpliera. Era una promesa que, sin importar lo que ocurriera, tenía que cumplirse.

"Tapu Koko, no sé si me escuchas" pensó la rubia, abriendo los ojos. Miró a Moon, quien sonreía, quizás también prometiendo algo. "Pero tengo algo que prometer. Prometo no separarme de Moon. Si lo hago… te pido que tú me apliques un castigo. Quiero cumplirlo."

La campeona insular abrió los ojos, encontrándose con la mirada esmeralda de Lillie, y le sonrió guiñándole el ojo. La rubia tragó saliva, sintiendo un calor en las mejillas, avergonzada ante la idea de que Moon hubiera adivinado lo que pensó.

Tomó su gorro y salieron, sonriéndose, pero guardando silencio por respeto al lugar.

—Me gusta estar en el altar —admitió Moon cuando ya tomaron una distancia del lugar. No se volvió a colocar su gorro, dejando su cabello negro al aire—. Siento como si Tapu Koko estuviera viendo lo que hago, y estuviera de acuerdo con ello. Me recuerda cuando lo vi.

—Si…

Lillie sintió un calor en la mano y en las mejillas cuando Moon tomó su mano, sonriéndole. Cada vez estaban más cerca del puente de la Senda Mahalo.

—¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?

No se esperaba lo que pasó. Sintió que Moon se tensaba, y de pronto la chica la empujó al suelo. Iba a preguntar qué pasó cuando una llamarada pasó por sobre la cabeza de su amiga, por donde ellas estaban momentos antes. Moon sacó su pokeball, y la lanzó. Incineroar se presentó con un rugido sacudiendo la cola.

—¡Incineroar, Llamarada! —indicó la entrenadora, señalando unos árboles quemados. Incineroar obedeció, lanzando una estrella de fuego que quemó algunos árboles, pero ilumino lo suficiente como para que ambas vieran los ojos de un Pokemón—. ¡Vamos, Lillie!

No avanzaron mucho. Un Lycanroc se presentó, pero en vez de atacarlas con alguna habilidad intento atraparlas en sus garras, separándolas. A Lillie le dio en el gorro, lanzandolo lejos pero sin herirlo. Sus ojos rojos se fijaron en Moon, así que se lanzó contra ella derribándola.

Presa del miedo, pero preocupada, Lillie tomó piedras del suelo y se las lanzó al Lycanroc. Este se volteó hacia ella, gruñendo, pero una llamarada rozó su cuerpo dándole al lobo, espantándolo y obligándolo a correr hacia el bosque.

La rubia se acercó rápida a Moon, y se arrodilló a su lado.

—¿Estas bien? —le preguntó, observándola con preocupación. Su mejilla tenía un tajo del que salía mucha sangre, alarmándola—. ¡Moon!

—¡Tranquila! —se apresuró a responder la campeona, sonriéndole y limpiándose la sangre de la mejilla con el dorso de la mano—. Siento asustarte. Solo es un corto tajo. ¿Cómo estás tú?

No llegó a responder. Incineroar rugió, alertándolas. Ambas se levantaron, encontrándose rodeadas por Pokémons. El Lycanroc avanzó, sonriendo con un brillo perdido en sus ojos rojos, pero Incineroar se puso de por medio y le gruñó.

Lycanroc saltó hacia Incineroar, pero el tigre lo interceptó en el aire y lo lanzó al suelo, rugiendo antes de morderle el hombro. El lobo aulló, pero le dio una patada a Incineroar apartándolo y le dio con un Roca Afilada. El tigre rugió de nuevo, y sus ojos adquirieron un brillo malicioso cuando activó su habilidad, Mar Llamas, antes de lanzarse de nuevo contra el lobo rodeado de fuego.

Lillie notó que Moon miraba asombrada a su Pokémon, por lo que le devolvió el favor: se lanzó contra ella, empujándola al suelo y salvándola de un ataque de un Ratatta Alola.

—¿Qué les está pasando? —preguntó Moon, mirando tensa a los Pokémon mientras se ponía de pie junto a Lillie—. ¿Por qué nos atacan?

—¡Moon! ¡Lillie! —Ambas se voltearon, encontrándose con Tilo. El chico se colocó en medio de ambas, rodeándoles el cuello con un brazo mientras sonreía—. ¿Cómo está mi tierna pareja favorita?

—¡Tilo! —exclamó Moon, golpeándole con el codo suavemente el estómago, riendo—. ¡Amigo! Espero que hayas traído a tu equipo.

Lillie sonrió, olvidándose por un momento de lo que ocurría.

—Claro —respondió el chico, tomando una pokeball. De ella, sacó a su Decidueye, quien enseguida empezó un combate con un Toucannon en las alturas—. ¿Saben que pasó? —preguntó, tomando otra pokeball.

—No —respondieron ambas.

—Mi yayo seguro sabe que pasa.

Eso le permitió a Lillie tener una idea. Tomó la mano de Moon, y corrió al puente, sintiendo la agitada respiración de su amiga a sus espaldas.

—¿Qué haces?

—¡Debemos decirle al Kahuna! —respondió, corriendo por el puente. Sentía este temblar, pero prefirió intentar ignorarlo—. ¡No puede ser el único lugar en el que está pasando esto!

—¡Espera!

Ambas frenaron. Lillie se volteó para ver a Moon gritando el nombre de Incineroar, antes de tomar su pokeball y regresarlo. El Lycanroc las miró, provocando a Lillie sentir que los Pokémon no estaban atacando al azar: parecían haberse fijado en ellas.

—¡Tilo, confió en ti!

Corrieron de nuevo. Por estar concentrada en donde pisaba, no notó como algunos Pikipek la rodeaban. Moon le dio un tirón, ayudándola a esquivar un ataque de los pájaros, pero este cortó una de las cuerdas.

El puente se sacudió.

Lillie se giró hacia Moon, mordiéndose el labio. La campeona también lo hizo, y ambas se mantuvieron quietas por un momento, pero tuvieron que esquivar otro ataque de los pájaros, quienes cortaron más cuerdas.

La campeona insular le dio un tirón, atrayéndola hacia si, en el preciso momento en el que el puente se sacudía con más fuerza. Moon tomó la pokeball de Incineroar y lo hizo salir en Tierra al tiempo que el Lycanroc, desde el otro lado, usaba un Roca Afilada y terminaba de cortar el puente.

Ambas empezaron a caer al vacío. Lillie estaba paralizada, pero Moon la abrazaba fuertemente, dándole ella la espalda al agua. Como siempre, estaba arriesgando su vida por el bienestar de los demás. Pero, en ese momento, la rubia no podía soportarlo. Intentó girarse, pero Moon no la dejó al apretar más el abrazo. Sus ojos se encontraron: los orbes grises tormenta de la campeona insular no parecían asustados, sino incluso relajados. Lillie entendió el mensaje que le decían, tantos años junto a ella le ayudaban a leerlos: Moon sabía que Lillie saldría viva de la caída si ella no golpeaba directamente el agua con su cuerpo.

Lillie cerró los ojos, igual que Moon, pero la rubia aprovechó de girarse, haciendo uso de toda su fuerza, y se preparó para el impacto contra las afiladas rocas del caudal. Ese impacto… no llegó. Abrió los ojos al sentir que algo la había atrapado, y no pudo evitar sonreír. Tal vez, la leyenda de Melemele sí que era cierta. Tapu Koko, quizás sabiendo lo que pensaba la rubia, no reaccionó de ninguna forma: solo las dejó del otro lado del puente.

Asintió hacia Lillie, y saltó hacia el otro lado golpeando el suelo con un campo eléctrico, ayudando a Tilo y a Incineroar, quien al ver a su entrenadora a salvo se unió nuevamente al combate. Mientras, la rubia se giró para ver a Moon, y se sorprendió cuando la campeona la atrapó en un abrazo.

—¡¿En que estabas pensando?! —gritó, apretando aún más el abrazo—. ¡Pudiste morir! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

—¿Y debía dejarte a ti morir? —respondió ella, abrazándola suavemente—. Somos amigas, Moon, no tienes por qué defenderme a costa de tu propia vida.

—Pero quería hacerlo.

Lillie tragó saliva, sintiendo un calor en las mejillas. Apretó el abrazo, igual que Moon, esperando que ella no sintiera lo nerviosa que se ponía con su cercanía. Juntas, se colocaron de pie, pero casi enseguida tuvieron que agacharse: más Pokémon atacaban.

—Nunca había tantos aquí —dijo Moon, alzando las manos en una pose de defensa—. Es como si hubieran venido directamente aquí.

—Y nos atacaban a nosotras.

Moon la miró fijamente. Era obvio por el brillo de sus grises que no se había dado cuenta.

Tapu Koko trajo a Tilo y lo dejo al lado de ellas, volviéndose a mirar a Moon. La campeona tembló, alertando a Lillie. ¿Qué ocurría? ¿Por qué ella reaccionó así?

Un nuevo sonido atrajo su atención. Lillie alzó la mirada, mirando asombrada un helicóptero. Ella sabía que muy pocos, entre ellos su madre, podían darse el lujo de transportarse en uno. ¿Quién era el que lo manejaba? ¿Su madre? Imposible.

El helicóptero bajó y aterrizó. Un Roca Afilada de Lycanroc casi le dio, pero Tapu Koko saltó desviándolo y enseguida se lanzó al combate de nuevo. Moon alzó la pokeball de Incineroar y lo devolvió. Lillie notó que sus ojos estaban apagados.

El helicóptero abrió una compuerta. Y, para sorpresa de Lillie, un chico bajó y tomó a Moon de la mano, tirándola hacia el transporte. La campeona se resistió, pero el chico era más fuerte. Por ello, Lillie avanzó y golpeó la mano del chico, obligándolo a soltar a Moon.

—¿Quién eres?

El chico se giró a verla. Sus ojos, azul cielo, se clavaron en Lillie asustándola. Se parecía… Se parecía a la mirada de su madre cuando se unió a Pheromosa. ¿El chico… era un ultraente? Imposible. El chico gruñó, y agarrando nuevamente a Moon tomó también la mano de la rubia, metiéndolas en el helicóptero.

La compuerta empezó a cerrarse.

—¡Esperen! —gritó Moon, revolviéndose del agarre—. ¡Tilo! ¡Tienen que sacarlo también!

El chico gruñó.

—Estará bien. Se irán cuando no las vean a ustedes.

—¿Y quién eres tú? —reclamó Moon, revolviéndose. Lillie no se agitaba, solo examinaba el rostro del chico. Su piel era albina, demasiado, como si nunca hubiera recibido sol, y sus ojos azules muy fríos. Tenía el cabello rosado. Fruncía también el ceño—. ¡Suéltame!

—Creo que ya puedes soltarlas, ¿no te parece?

El chico bufó pero obedeció, lanzándolas al suelo. Moon enseguida intentó ponerse de pie con una mueca, pero Lillie la tomó de la mano buscando calmarla, buscando con la mirada a quien habló. Moon la imitó aun frunciendo el ceño.

La que había hablado era una mujer. Era alta, bastante. Era rubia, de un color más oscuro que el de Lillie, y tenía los ojos grises oscuro. Vestía una gabardina negra que le permitía a su cabello y a su piel blanca destacar. Su mirada se parecía a la de Moon: decidida, confiada, segura de sí misma. "La mirada de una campeona", como decía Tilo.

—Hola —saludó en voz grave—. Soy Cynthia, una campeona. Es un placer.

Moon se levantó rápido, y le extendió la mano a Lillie para que lo hiciera también.

—Soy Moon, campeona insular de Alola. El placer es mío. ¿Podría explicarme que ocurre? —preguntó en tono formal. Una vez, Moon le explicó a Lillie que entre campeones siempre se trataban de "usted", o al menos eso decían en Kanto—. ¿Y quién es él? —cuestionó mirando al chico, quien se había colocado junto a Cynthia.

—Te acabo de salvar la vida, niñata, agradéceme.

—Calmado, Mew. Tú eres el que las necesita a ellas.

Moon y Lillie fruncieron casi al mismo tiempo el ceño. "Mew" era un Pokemón, una leyenda en Kanto, el protector del mundo. Eso ambas lo sabían. ¿Cómo podía ser ese chico el legendario? ¿Y porque parecía humano?

—Sé que tienen muchas preguntas —dijo Cynthia, volviendo la mirada hacia ellas. Sus ojos brillaban con sabiduría—. Solo estén tranquilas. Déjenme llevarlas a un lugar seguro, y allí les explicaré todo junto a los demás.

—¿Lugar seguro? —preguntó Moon entrecerrando los ojos.

Cynthia sonrió.

—Vamos a Sinnoh, mi región.

* * *

 **¡Respuestas!**

 _ **Kaede Kitajima:**_ ¡Hola! Pues, aquí está la actualización xD Vaya, me sorprende que te haya gustado lo suficiente como para leerlo más de una vez. Me alegro que te guste. Gracias a ti por leer.

 _ **Alexandervallejo144:**_ ¡Hola! No, ni las vacaciones me liberaron xD Me costó sacar tiempo libre de mi agenda jajaja. Si, aún me sale mal.


End file.
